Le Serviteur de la Magie
by Emeraude noire
Summary: *Traduction* Basée sur la saison 3. Morgane, conduit par la vengeance, kidnappe Merlin pendant que lui, Arthur, Gauvain et Lancelot sont à la chasse, cela va immédiatement crée une série de réactions que personne ne pouvait prévoir. Pourront-ils tous s'en sortir vivants ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :_ Le serviteur de la magie  
_**

**Titre original :_ Servant of Magic  
_**

**Auteur : CatchingCraziness  
**

**Traductrice : Emeraude Noire**

**Genre : Friendship/Fantasy  
**

**Rating : T  
**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ainsi que l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

**_Chapitre 1_**

POV de Merlin

- **Tu es d'accord pour aller là bas Merlin ?** Arthur l'appela de son cheval devant lui.

- **Génial**** sir,** je dis.

Gauvain et Lancelot rirent sous cape, ils étaient également en face de moi, positionnés pour protéger le prince si besoin est.

Nous faisons du cheval pendant un long moment avant qu'Arthur ne décide que c'est le temps de monter le camp par cela je veux dire regarder pendant que moi je monte le camp.

-** Fini,** je dis satisfait.

Je reste en arrière pour admirer mon œuvre le feu était allumé, les couvertures déployées prêtes pour qu'on s'y couche, et tous les sacs étaient en sécurité.

- **Bien, tu peux aller chercher du bois,** Arthur me donne une tape dans le dos.

- **Il vient juste de monter le camp sir, je peux y aller,** offre Gauvain.

-** Sottises, si Merlin est là, il peut y aller,** dit Arthur.

Je soupire et m'éloigne du camp.

- **Ramasse du bois Merlin, monte le camp Merlin, fais ça Merlin, fais ci Merlin, crétin royal,** murmurais-je.

Ramassant quelques morceaux de bois, je m'arrête, convaincu d'avoir entendu quelque chose. Après un petit moment, je continue de ramasser le bois, ça a dû être un animal. Malgré le fait que je continue de ramasser le bois, j'étais toujours en alerte au moindre bruit, ce qui explique pourquoi quand j'entendis quelqu'un s'approcher de moi, je pivotais sur moi, ma bouche ouverte prête à lancer un sort, la magie augmentant à l'intérieur de moi.

- **Merlin, calme toi,** dit Lancelot.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, laissant ma magie disparaître.

-** Lancelot, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **Je demande, me penchant pour prendre un peu plus de bâtons.

-** Rien, Arthur s'est inquiété que tu sois parti si longtemps, tout va bien ?** Dit-il.

-** Ouais, malgré le fait que j'ai entendu des bruits plus tôt, ça devait être un animal, **je hausse les épaules.

- **Bien, allons-y alors, tu dois avoir**** assez de bois,** les yeux de Lancelot se posent sur la pile de bois dans mes bras comme si j'allais les laissés tomber.

Nous continuions à revenir au camp où je dépose le bois près du feu sans faire d'histoire. Gauvain me tend un bol de quelque chose, j'étais trop fatigué pour demander ce que c'était donc je le mange rapidement et m'allongea. Ça ne me prit pas longtemps pour m'endormir...

_Je me trouve dans un espace sombre._

_- __**Merlin, viens à moi Merlin, je t'attends, s'il te plaît Merlin, je suis si seul**__**e**__**,**__ fit l'écho d__'une voix._

_- __**Freya ? Freya ! J'arrive !**__ Criais-je, essayant désespérément de bouger._

Je me réveille en haletant.

- **Tu vas bien Merlin ?** Demande Gauvain, en me regardant.

- **Ouais, bien, juste un mauvais rêve,** je marmonne.

Regardant autour de moi, je remarque Lancelot et Arthur qui étaient déjà endormis, et Gauvain qui allait aussi bientôt dormir.

-** Freya,** je chuchote.

Même après tout ce temps je l'aime toujours, s'il y avait une chance qu'elle soit en danger je devais l'aider. Nous ne campons pas très loin de l'endroit où se trouve le lac où j'ai mis Freya au repos.

Aussi silencieusement que je pouvais, je me lève et me glisse hors du camp. Je ne coure pas sans problème en allant au lac, mais une fois là-bas je m'y effondre au bord.

Trop de souvenirs se pressent dans ma tête.

-** Freya, pourquoi m'as tu laissée ?** Je demande le cœur brisé.

Je reste ici pendant un moment, juste assis au bord du lac, regardant l'eau. Bien que peu importe le temps que je reste ici, Freya n'était pas là, elle était partit il y a bien longtemps et le rêve n'était juste qu'un cauchemar, rien de plus.

Avec un soupir, je me relève et me retourne. Seulement pour me retrouver entouré par des hommes tenant des épées sur ma gorge.

Comment sont-ils venus là ? Étais-je vraiment enfoui dans mes souvenirs que je n'ai pas réalisé que tout un groupe m'entourait ? Merlin, je pensais, tu es officiellement le plus pire sorcier qu'il n'y ait eu.

- **Aucune chance que vous me laissiez partir ? **Je demande avec espoir, avant que quelqu'un ne me frappe à la tête.

- **Je suppose que non,** je murmure, perdant connaissance.

* * *

_**A suivre...  
**_

* * *

_Prochaine parution : Jeudi 13 juin 2013 _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

POV d'Arthur

Regardant autour de moi, je m'assis lentement et je baille, vérifiant automatiquement tout le monde et tout était là où il devait être.

Gauvain et Lancelot étaient déjà réveillés et étaient assis autour des braises brûlées du feu de la nuit dernière. Merlin, il semble, ne se trouvait pas en vu. Étouffant un soupir d'agacement, je me levai et alla vers mes chevaliers.

-** Où est-il encore ?** Je demande, n'ayant pas besoin de préciser de qui je voulais parler.

-** Nous ne savons pas Sir, il était absent depuis que nous sommes réveillés,** répondit Lancelot, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- **Aucune idée d'où il aurait pu aller ?** Je demande.

- **Il murmurait quelque chose à propos de quelqu'un dénommé Freya dans son sommeil, mais il a dit que c'était un mauvais rêve,** se rappela Gauvain.

-** Il avait aussi dit qu'il avait entendu un bruit en ramassant du bois la nuit dernière,** commenta Lancelot.

-** Je n'ai pas d'indice pour qui est Freya, ou quel bruit c'était la nuit dernière, mais je sais que quand il est tourmenté, Merlin va à un lac qui n'est pas loin d'ici,** je dis commençant à remballer.

Une fois que tout fut emballé, on réalisa que le cheval de Merlin était toujours avec les autres, après un moment d'indécision, on l'attacha au cheval de Gauvain, et avec moi en tête, commença notre chemin vers le lac.

Au lac, on commença à reconstituer ensemble ce qui s'est passé grâce à la marque située près du bord du lac, il semblerait que plusieurs personnes en ont entouré une autre, je prie pour que celui qui était entouré ne fût pas Merlin, mais j'ai le sentiment que c'est le cas. Le reste des pistes mene loin du lac, mais la piste d'une personne n'était pas là bien que quelques autres étaient plus profondes, comme si ils avaient porté quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

-** C'est comme si Merlin s'est fait lui-même kidnappé,** dit Gauvain d'un ton sec.

- **Il aurait riposté,** souligna Lancelot.

J'ai reniflé à la pensée de voir Merlin combattre.

-** Arthur !** Cria Gauvain.

Lancelot et moi courront là où Gauvain se trouve, le plus près des traces entourées. Il ramassa un morceau de tissu déchiré. C'était la même nuance que le haut de Merlin, excepté que c'était taché de sang.

Mon sang se glaça à la pensée de voir Merlin, un de mes seuls amis, blessé, mais je repoussais mes émotions et commença à chercher des indices quant à l'endroit où ils l'ont amenés.

Malheureusement, les seules autres pistes que l'un d'entre nous pouvions trouvés étaient celles qui s'éloignent du lac, il n'y avait aucune autre piste même menant dans la direction du lac.

-** Bien, nous n'avons pas toute la journée, allons-nous le chercher, ou vais-je y aller seul ?** Demanda Gauvain.

-** Nous allons le chercher,** je dis, déterminé.

Nous avons commencés en suivant les traces plus loin du lac et de Camelot, nous conduisant vers une terre sans homme qui autrefois été le royaume de Cenred. Les terres étaient criblées de bandits qui essayaient tous de réclamer le trône. On disait que Morgane était quelque part dans ce royaume tombé, mais aucun des chevaliers qui y sont allés ne s'en sont sortis sans subir de graves blessures causées par les bandits.

- **Aucune idée d'où nous allons ?** Je demande.

Il commençait à faire sombre, bientôt nous ne serons plus capable de voir les pistes, pas seulement parce qu'il va faire noir, mais aussi parce que je commençais à fatiguer, les autre devaient l'être aussi.

- **Je vais faire une supposition,** dit Gauvain, **et dire que les traces mènent là-bas.**

Il hocha la tête vers un vieux château, c'est ressemblait à un endroit où les bandits voudraient rester. Baissant les yeux sur les traces, je me rends compte que Gauvain avait probablement raison, pour une fois.

- **Si nous restons ici ce soir, nous pourrons secourir Merlin demain quand nous serons mieux reposés,** je décide.

Bien que j'ai un affreux pressentiment, secourir mon serviteur désespéré sera plus dur que ça ne semblait être. Après tout, c'était _Merlin _que nous devons sauver, il fait tout dix fois plus compliqué que ça ne l'était avant.

Nous déchargeons les chevaux en prenant soin de les attacher par la suite, et montons le camp. Assis autour du feu, j'essaye de décider qui devrait aller faire le guet en premier, depuis que nous sommes en terrain infestés de bandit, un de nous dois rester éveillé à tout moment.

- **Qui veut faire le guet en premier ?** Je demande finalement.

-** Et qu'est-ce que vous proposé ?** Plaisanta Gauvain.

- **Je vais le faire,** parla plus fort Lancelot.

-** Merci,** **réveille l'un de nous si tu es fatigué.** Je donne une petite tape dans le dos de Gauvain.

Baillant, je me couche et m'endormis.

POV de Lancelot

- **Assures toi de le réveiller _lui _quand tu sera fatigué, pas moi,** dit Gauvain, inclinant la tête vers Arthur qui était déjà endormi.

Je ris, attendant jusqu'à je sois sûr qu'il soit endormi avant de m'asseoir au coin du feu, et de jeter un regard perdu dans les flammes.

Je savais que certains druides pouvaient parler aux gens par l'esprit, mais je n'étais pas sûr si ça marchait entre les sorciers et les gens sans magie comme moi, ça valait le coup. Je continue de regarder les flammes, m'assurant de rester en alerte en même temps depuis que je fais le guet. Je me concentre sur la façon dont Merlin ressemblait, de tout ce que je pouvais me souvenir.

_Merlin ? Es-tu là ? Peux-tu m'entendre ? __Où__ es-tu ? _Je pensais, essayant de les envoyer vers Merlin. Après un petit moment de silence, je me sentis en peu ridicule, mais je continuais d'essayer, refusant d'abandonner.

_Nous arrivons Merlin, tiens bon._ Je soupire, je commençais à être fatigué à regarder le feu. M'arrachant de mes pensées pour retourner à mon environnement, je me lève et m'appuya contre un arbre, déterminé à surveiller mon prince. J'essayais de me rassurer en pensant au fait que Merlin était un sorcier et qu'il allait certainement bien, mais j'avais le pressentiment qu'il était plus en difficulté que jamais.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

_Prochaine publication : Mardi 18 juin 2013  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapitre 3_**

POV de Morgane

- **Le prisonnier est réveillé,** m'informa un de mes gardes.

Sans lui répondre, je fais le chemin jusqu'à la cellule du prisonnier. Il faisait les cents pas dans sa cellule, regardant autour de lui de temps en temps.

- **Tu ressembles à un animal traqué Merlin,** je dis doucement, sortant de l'ombre.

_Merlin : _le garçon responsable de tout le mal dans ma vie. Son visage trahissait son état de choc, mais il reprit bientôt le dessus.

- **Que veux-tu de moi ?** demande-t-il.

-** Maintenant, Merlin, pas tout n'est à propos de toi. Non, tu es un appât, Arthur et ses hommes viendrons pour toi, puis vous mourrez tous. Alors je pourrais monter sur le trône, ****Arthur mourra pour avoir suivi Uther et toi pour avoir tuer ma _sœur_,** je sifflai le dernier mot.

La mort de ma chère sœur me faisait encore mal, c'était il y a seulement deux mois, elle était la seule personne qui avait compris. Je cligne des yeux pour retenir les larmes, laissant ma colère remplacer tout le chagrin consommé.

-** Qui est Freya ?** Je demande, ayant besoin de changer de sujet.

Le choc se montre sur le visage de Merlin pour la seconde fois cette nuit, mais cette fois il reste silencieux.

Bien sûr, c'était moi qui avait envoyé le rêve à Merlin, mais je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il a vu. Le sort était de lui envoyer un rêve qui lui ferait quitter le camp, je sais seulement que c'était à propos de quelqu'un nommé Freya parce qu'il avait dit son nom à côté du lac et que mes hommes me l'avaient dis.

Avant que je puisse insister sur la question, un gardien vient dans la pièce pour m'informer qu'Arthur et deux chevaliers de Camelot ont étés aperçus se dirigeant vers le château.

- **Alors que le jeu commence,** je souris. _**Drywanu ef.** _

Je fais un geste de la main vers l'épée que le gardien m'avait donné, je la vois avec satisfaction grimpé dans les airs avant d'atterrir dans l'intestin de Merlin, il n'a même pas eu la chance de la voir venir avant qu'elle ne s'enfonce en lui.

- **Il semble que tu as perdu de ton utilité, après tout, maintenant qu'Arthur est en chemin, pourquoi devrais-je te garder en vie ?** Je ris.

Savourant le regard d'intense douleur inscrit sur le visage de Merlin, je me retourne et me dirige hors de la pièce. J'ai un prince et ses chevaliers à traiter.

POV de Merlin.

Douleur. Difficile à ignorer, ne peut signifier quelque chose de bon, douleur.

Étouffant à peine un cri de douleur qui se construisait à l'intérieur de moi, je regardais l'épée qui sortait de mes tripes. On ferait mieux de la sortir, je me rappelle que Gaius m'a dis que laisser un objet dans la plaie permettait de ne pas perdre du sang, mais à savoir si ma magie puisse guérir la plaie, j'avais besoin d'enlever l'épée.

Je saisis la poignée à deux mains et me prépare à l'enlever, mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je ne voulais pas face à la douleur qui allait venir quand je devrais l'enlever.

_Merlin ? Es-tu là ? Peux-tu m'entendre ? Où es-tu ?_

Le choc d'entendre la voix de Lancelot dans ma tête était tel que ça m'a instinctivement fait retirer l'épée. Une vague de douleur me frappa immédiatement, ne me laissait pas en mesure de répondre. Je balançais avec la douleur pendant un certain temps.

_Nous arrivons Merlin, tiens-bon. _Dit la voix, c'était comme avec les druides, à l'exception qu'il y avait moins de puissance. Je ne doutais pas que je pouvais le bloquer si besoin est.

Non ! Je voulais crier. C'est un piège ! Mais plutôt la douleur m'enroula dans mon esprit et me força à tomber dans l'oubli noir sans douleur.

POV de Gauvain.

Quelque chose tracassait Lancelot, quelque chose de plus que la disparition de Merlin. J'étais inquiet à propos de la recherche de Merlin, mais je savais que Lancelot l'était aussi. Alors, j'attends jusqu'à que nous partons vers le château après le réveil, avec Arthur en tête de course, puis je décide de parler avec lui. C'était une grande chose pour moi, comme tout le monde le savait déjà, je ne fis pas le sérieux.

- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu pourrais aussi bien me le dire maintenant, nous savons tous les deux que je ne te le redemanderais pas,** je demande, me maudissant intérieurement d'avoir fait quelque chose de sérieux dans une blague.

- **Rien,** Lancelot semble surpris, mais je vois ses yeux scintiller rapidement vers Arthur.

-** Vraiment ?** Je demande dubitatif.

-** Vraiment,** répète-t-il fermement, avant de faire accélérer son cheval pour rattraper Arthur.

Il n'était pas nécessaire de rattraper Arthur, nous arrivions au château, et plusieurs hommes pointaient des arcs sur nous et au milieu d'eux il y avait Morgane.

- **Maintenant, c'est une fête de bienvenue,** je siffle.

POV de Merlin.

- **Merlin ?** demande une voix.

-** Avez-vous vu cette plaie ? Il est probablement dans les pommes,** je reconnu la voix d'Arthur.

- **Une joie de vous prouver que vous avez tort,** je murmure, ouvrant les yeux.

Gauvain, Lancelot et Arthur étaient dans ma cellule, Gauvain était en face de moi, pendant qu'Arthur et Lancelot étaient assis sur le sol devant moi.

- **Merlin ? Tu vas bien ?** La même voix qui avait demandé avant, je réalisais que c'était Lancelot et il se mit à se lever.

-** Je suis sûr qu'il ne peut pas aller mieux, après tout, il a seulement été poignardé, aucun problème,** dit Gauvain sarcastiquement.

-** Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir posé une question,** dit Arthur.

- **Aussi bien que c'est d'avoir vous deux se disputant autour de moi, je préfèrerai que vous m'aidiez à me relever,** je me plains.

Gauvain saisit mes mains et me mit en position assise. Je sifflai quand mon estomac réagit au mouvement et je sentis plus de sang couler de la plaie.

-** Désolé,** murmura Gauvain.

Nous restons ici pendant un long moment, chacun perdus dans ses pensées. Dans ma tête, mon rêve à propos de Freya se jouait encore et encore, je savais maintenant que c'était le fait de Morgane, mais je ne pouvais pas regretter d'être allé au lac. Je le ferai encore, si ça voulait dire que Freya restait en sécurité même après la mort.

-** Merlin, je suis surprise de te voir en vie,** Morgane apparut de nulle part.

Elle s'arrêta pendant un instant, nous regarde et part. Disparaissant comme si elle n'avait jamais été là.

- **Allons donc, voyons voir cette plaie,** Arthur se leva et marcha vers moi. Il grimaça légèrement quand je lève mon haut, mais autrement il continue d'inspecter la zone.

-** Ça pourrait faire un peu mal,** murmura Arthur, en appuyant sur les bords du trou.

Un peu, était un euphémisme, la douleur était tel qu'un feu s'insinuait dans mes tripes, comme l'épée qui m'avait percé tout à l'heure. Je ne pouvais pas rester éveillé plus longtemps, alors pour la seconde fois, je m'évanouis.

POV d'Arthur.

-** Il s'est évanouie,** souligna Gauvain.

-** Je l'ai prévenu que ça pourrait faire mal,** je dis, grinçant des dents.

Il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire, ça me rendait impuissant, et je n'aimais pas ça. Normalement, je peux envelopper quelque chose autour de la plaie, mais il était sur le ventre, nous n'avons pas assez de tissu pour envelopper Merlin pour le moment. La plaie semblait énorme, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser au pire. Si nous ne nous échappons pas rapidement, il y aurait un de moins de nous sur le départ.

* * *

**_A suivre..._  
**

* * *

_Prochaine publication : Jeudi 20 juin 2013.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

POV de Lancelot

Ce n'était pas bon. Cela faisait deux jours depuis qu'ils avaient été capturés, deux jours depuis que Merlin est inconscient. Maintenant il avait une mauvaise fièvre et il avait le pressentiment que sa plaie était infectée.

- **Nous devons sortir d'ici, Merlin ne va pas tenir très longtemps,** je dis soudainement.

- **Une idée de comment on va partir ?** grogne Arthur il n'aimait pas voir Merlin comme ça plus qu'il ne devrait.

- **Nous pouvons toujours demander poliment à Morgane,** dit Gauvain du coin de la cellule.

- **Maintenant, ce n'est pas le moment de rigoler, Gauvain !** crie Arthur.

- **C'est Sir Gauvain pour vous,** je dis automatiquement.

Arthur grogna et fit un pas menaçant en avant, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose d'autre, Merlin produit un son de détresse.

- **Merlin ?** Je demande.

Je place ma main sur sa tête : il brûlait encore.

- **Non, non pas ça, Freya !** murmura Merlin, s'agitant nerveusement.

- **Merlin ? Merlin, réveille-toi !** Gauvain secoue son épaule, toute trace de plaisanterie disparut.

- **Gauvain ?** Les yeux de Merlin s'ouvrirent mais ils jetèrent un regard glacé et confus.

- **Enfin, tu es inconscient depuis deux jours,** je l'informai, lui donnant un sourire crispé.

- **Quel est… le plan ?** Il demande en haletant.

Nous nous tournons tous vers Arthur, son visage durci.

- **Nous échapper,** dit-il.

- **Excellent, pourquoi n'avons-nous pas pensé à ça ?** Gauvain roula des yeux.

- **Reposons nous et nous y repenserons dans la matinée,** je suggère, espérant arrêter la dispute.

Arthur et Gauvain s'installent pour dormir, s'endorment rapidement comme seuls les chevaliers le pouvaient. Une fois qu'ils furent complètement endormis, je me tourne vers Merlin.

- **Peux-tu guérir ça ?** Je demande.

Il ferme les yeux et met ses mains sur la plaie avec un regard pensif sur son visage.

- _**Llosgi allan haint**__**,**_ ses yeux brillaient d'or pendant un instant avant qu'il n'enlève sa main.

Je lève son haut prudemment, la plaie paraissait la même pour moi, même si la plupart des rougeurs et des enflures semblent être parti.

- **Je ne connais pas la formule pour guérir complètement, alors je me suis débarrassé que de l'infection,** explique Merlin quand il vit mon expression perplexe.

Hochant la tête, je remis bien son haut, choisissant d'ignorer sa grimace. Hésitant, je lui pose finalement la question à laquelle j'avais pensé toute la nuit.

- **Qui est Freya ?** Je demande.

Immédiatement, je souhaite ne pas avoir demandé ça, Merlin eut l'air surpris et ses yeux avaient un regard hanté à ce sujet je savais sans demander ce qui est arrivée à cette fille c'était écrit sur son visage.

POV de Merlin.

- **C'était une fille que j'ai connu une fois, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle et nous avions prévus de nous enfuir ensemble,** je dis après un moment.

- **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** demande doucement Lancelot.

- **A la fin, elle est partit sans moi, partant là où je savais que je ne pouvais pas la suivre, même si je pensais à le faire, quelque fois je souhaite l'avoir suivit, c'est n'est seulement ma loyauté envers Arthur qui me garde ici,** j'admets, entendant le regret dans ma voix.

- **Où est-elle partit ?** demande Lancelot.

- **Elle est morte la nuit où nous allions nous enfuir, d'un coup de couteau,** ma voix se brise, ça fait toujours mal de penser à ça et après elle vient vers moi avec l'épée, la douleur était toujours aussi crue.

- **Et tu as pensé à la suivre ? À mourir ?** Lancelot blanchit.

- **Beaucoup de gens meurent, beaucoup d'innocents,** je dis, ma voix semblait lointaine même à mes propres oreilles.

- **Comme qui ?** Il demanda.

- **Freya, elle est morte dans mes bras parce que je ne pouvais pas tenir ma promesse de la protéger. Will, il est mort avant que je puisse arrêter ça. Mon père, il est mort le jour après que je l'ais connu en essayant de me protéger, je pouvais disparaître, mais ceux qui sont ceux qui ont eus le plus mal,** je savais que j'avais des larmes silencieuses coulant sur mon visage, mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas.

Lancelot semble choqué, mais il reste silencieux, je l'ignore, je ferme les yeux et essaye de dormir. Il saisit l'allusion je l'entends s'éloigner et s'installer. Soupirant de soulagement, je tombe dans un sommeil réparateur.

POV de Gauvain.

Prudemment, je bougeais mon corps, ne laissant personne réaliser que j'étais réveillé, Merlin ne savait pas que j'étais réveillé il ne savait pas que je l'avais entendu. Merlin est un _sorcier_. En quelque sorte, ça ne me surprend pas je pense qu'une part de moi le savait déjà. J'étais plus inquiet au sujet de la douleur qu'il ressentait, alors ignorant le fait que Merlin fait de la magie, je me concentre plutôt sur sa douleur.

Quel genre d'ami je suis ? Je savais à propos de son père et je sentais sa douleur, mais il ne montrait aucune autre peine. Merlin avait tant perdu. Je me demande brièvement si Arthur savait quelque chose, au sujet que Merlin soit un sorcier ou de sa peine.

Finalement, avec ces pensées se répercutant dans ma tête, je réussi à dériver vers le sommeil.

POV de Morgane.

Regarder, attendre, c'était tout ce qui devait être fait. Le plan original était de tous les tuer et d'en finir avec ça mais ce nouveau plan était beaucoup beaucoup mieux, et il était déjà en action. Tout ce que j'avais à faire était de blesser Merlin, puis de m'asseoir et de regarder. Je n'avais pas besoin d'eux pour l'instant ce nouveau plan signifier que je devais me débarrasser d'eux maintenant. Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas les laisser s'échapper ou ils avaient réussi à revenir en Angleterre et ça ne faisait pas partie du plan.

Au lieu de cela j'ais trouvé leur plus grande faiblesse : Merlin.

Un sourire froid se dessine sur mon visage pendant que je dis à un gardien de donner aux prisonniers un petit cadeau, mais sous aucune raison, il ne devait le toucher sans quelque chose pour le couvrir.

- _**Symud y rhai sydd yn meiddio cyffwrdd**__, _je jette le sort sur le poignard dans ma main puis la place dans un vieux sac, en veillant à ne pas la toucher avec ma peau.

Je remets le sac contenant la dague au gardien et le regard tandis qu'il se dirige dans la direction de la cellule des prisonniers. Maintenant, voyons ce qu'ils feront. Ce serait dommage de les tuer moi-même, alors qu'à la place je peux les envoyer à quelqu'un de plus puissant et voir ce que le destin déclare.

POV de Gauvain.

Un gardien passe devant notre cellule, il s'arrête, laisse tomber un sac entre les barres, puis part. Etrange.

- **Ne touchez pas ça !** crie Merlin alors qu'Arthur marcha pour atteindre le sac.

- **Si Morgane voulait nous tuer, nous serions morts,** dit simplement Arthur.

Il ramasse le sac, qui s'était tenu à l'envers, puis regarde quand un poignard orné atterrit sur le sol.

- **C'est le poignard que j'ai offert à Morgane pour son anniversaire,** Arthur semble surpris.

- **Ne touchez pas ça !** répète Merlin.

- **Quel est le pire qui puisse arriver ?** demanda Arthur.

Ignorant Merlin, Arthur se penche sur le poignard, mais aussitôt qu'il le touche, il disparait.

- **Intéressant,** je grogne.

- **Nous allons devoir le toucher pour suivre le crétin, je l'avais prévenu,** soupire Merlin.

- **Nous pouvons le laisser…,** je traîne avec espoir.

Lancelot rit à ça, se penche en avant et touche la dague, disparaissant comme Arthur.

Je hausse les épaules vers Merlin, espérant secrètement que si quelque chose tournait mal, qu'il soit assez puissant pour nous sauver, puis ensemble nous touchons la dague. Tourbillonnant autour et autour, je commence à me sentir plus mal que jamais y compris pire que ma pire gueule de bois.

Bien que tournant, ma première pensée était bizarrement que si les autres découvraient que moi et Lancelot savons à propos du fait que Merlin soit un sorcier alors nous mourons et à ce moment nous brisons le code des chevaliers. Je renifle je n'ai jamais suivi les règles de toute façon. Avant que je puisse penser plus, nous atterrissons, heureusement sur nos pieds.

- **Où sommes-nous ?** Je demande curieusement.

Regardant autour de moi, c'était comme si nous étions dans les ruines d'un château.

**- Nous sommes sur l'ile des Fortunés, **grogna Merlin, que ce soit de douleur ou juste à cause de là où nous sommes, je ne savais pas.

- **Ça ne sent pas bon,** je dis.

- **Ce n'est pas mal du tout,** dit une voix féminine.

* * *

_**A suivre...  
**_

* * *

_Prochaine publication : Mardi 25 juin 2013.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

POV de Merlin.

Tournant autour de moi aussi vite que je le pouvais, je fixe la femme en face de nous. _Nimueh..._

- **Tu es censée être morte !** Je dis.

Comment diable a-t-elle pu survivre en étant frappée par la foudre ? Qu'en est-il de l'équilibre de sauver une vie pour une vie ? Qui est mort pour que nous puissions tous vivre ?

- **Oui, j'aurais dû l'être, mais étant la Prêtresse de l'île des Fortunés, la Vieille Religion ne pouvait pas me laisser mourir. Alors à la place, quelqu'un d'autre est mort pour me sauver. Comment te sens-tu Emrys de savoir qu'à cause de toi un innocent est mort ?** Rit Nimueh.

C'est comme si Arthur était gelé en état de choc, il fixait Nimueh avec une expression étrange de haine sur le visage. Pour être honnête, j'étais plus concerné par le faite qu'il fallait prendre toute ma concentration pour rester debout quand ma blessure exige de moi de m'asseoir, puis par Nimueh. Après tout, si le destin avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas nous tuer.

- **Vas-tu nous donner carte blanche ?** **Ou vas-tu abuser de tes pouvoirs comme avant ?** Je demande.

- **Je vous accorde carte blanche. Seulement parce que j'ai appris que je ne prendrai pas partis de cette guerre de la magie. Après tout, nous sommes tous des serviteurs,** dit Nimueh.

Je remarque que le pouvoir qu'elle émet n'était pas démoniaque, juste pur et puissant. Elle avait déjà changé, au lieu de comme avant, Nimueh n'était pas vraiment parti, la Vieille Religion avait pris sur elle, elle avait raison. Nous sommes juste des serviteurs, des serviteurs de la magie.

- **Je ne suis pas un serviteur je suis le Prince Arthur de Camelot !** s'exclama Arthur.

-** Je sais qui tu es, je veux dire que nous sommes tous des serviteurs de la magie, liés à ce monde par les puissances que seulement quelque uns peuvent contrôler,** dit-elle doucement.

Arthur semblait vouloir argumenter, alors j'interviens rapidement.

- **Tu nous donne carte blanche,** **pouvons nous partir? **je demande.

- **Oui, mais je vous suggère d'attendre la nuit, pour que ta plaie guérisse complètement,** elle sourit.

- **_Hud arbed hud, _**Nimueh jette un sort dans ma direction.

Je sens un moment de vertige avant que la douleur dans mes tripes ne parte. Ignorant la question d'Arthur sur ce qu'elle a fait, je soulève mon haut pour voir la plaie se cicatrise lentement, le matin, ça sera parti, mais Nimueh avait raison, nous devons rester sur l'ile pour la nuit.

_- _**Bonne chance Emrys,** Nimueh me sourit, avant de disparaître.

- **Où est-elle partit ?** demande rapidement Arthur.

- **Qui s'en soucie, au moins elle est partit, il y avait quelque chose de monstrueux à propos d'elle,** dit Gauvain.

-** Tu vas bien Merlin ?** demande Lancelot, il avait un regard étrange sur son visage.

- **Je vais bien, la plaie guérit, mais Nimueh a raison, nous devons rester ici pour la nuit,** je soupire, anticipant déjà la réaction d'Arthur qui allait se mettre à crier.

-** Bien, Gauvain, Lancelot, aider Merlin à monter le camp, je vais jeter un œil à cet endroit,** dit Arthur.

Choqué, il ne m'a pas dit d'arrêter d'être une fille et alla de l'avant, je regarde jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur s'éloigne.

-** Eh bien, nous n'avons pas besoin de trois personnes pour le monter, alors Merlin assis toi,** dit Gauvain une fois qu'Arthur disparut.

Je n'allais pas discuter quand ma plaie commence à m'élancer, même si elle était encore guérit heureusement. Au lieu de les aider à monter le camp, je m'assoie et essaye de lire les gravures sur la pierre au milieu de là où on est. Cela ressemblait à la Vieille Religion, qui avait pris plus de sens, mais ça grattait et c'était difficile d'étudier. J'ignore Gauvain et Lancelot, me concentrant sur les marques.

POV de Gauvain.

- **Terminé,** Lancelot se recule et regarde le camp maintenant mis en place. **Ça n'est pas trop mauvais,** il ajoute.

-** Écoute, je vous ais entendu toi et Merlin parler la nuit dernière, je sais que c'est un sorcier,** je laisse échapper, regardant par-dessus pour vérifier que Merlin n'ait rien entendu.

Lancelot semblait si choqué que ce serait drôle si le fait que Merlin soit un sorcier est sérieux. Bien qu'honnêtement, Merlin ayant de la magie soit aussi drôle.

- **Ne le dis pas à Arthur, nous ne savons pas quelle sera sa réaction,** dit Lancelot précipitamment.

-** Qui penses-tu que je suis ? Je ne veux pas voir Merlin brûler merci beaucoup,** je dis un peu insulté.

-** Bien, est-ce que Merlin sait que tu sais ?** Il demande.

Regardant Merlin, il n'y avait aucun risque de dire qu'il était occupé à lire la pierre.

- **Pas encore, je veux d'abord essayer quelque chose,** je dis.

- **Emrys !** Je cris, en même temps je lui jette une pierre.

Merlin réagit au nom, se retourne, cherchant clairement à savoir qui l'a appelé, puis quand il vit la pierre ses yeux devinrent d'or. Soudainement, il était hors de la trajectoire de la pierre, si je n'avais pas regardé la magie je ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

- **Impressionnant, quel sort as-tu utilisé ?** Je demande, marchant vers le sorcier choqué.

- **Comment le sais-tu ?** Il demande.

-** Je vous ais entendu toi et Lancelot la nuit dernière, mais je ne vais pas te dénoncer,** je souris.

Merlin me sourit en retour.

-** Quelle sorte de nom est Emrys ?** demande Lancelot.

-** Je ne sais pas, c'est comme ça que m'appelle les druides,** Merlin hausse les épaules.

-** Allez viens, tu dois avoir quelques histoires passionnantes de sorcier,** je dis.

Nous nous asseyons dans le camp.

-** Je ne suis pas un sorcier, je suis un magicien,** dit Merlin.

- **Quelle est la différence ?** demande Lancelot alors que je m'apprêtais à lui demander la même chose.

- **Un sorcier choisit d'apprendre la magie, un magicien est naît de cette façon et n'a pas le choix. Ma magie est instinctive, je ne peux pas m'en débarrasser plus qu'Arthur ne peux cesser d'être prince,** explique Arthur.

-** Je ne savais pas que les gens pouvaient naitre avec la magie,** je dis.

- **A ma connaissance, c'est rare, je pense que je suis le seul,** Merlin avait l'air pensif.

-** Allons donc, assez pensé, dis nous les fois où tu as sauvé Arthur, parce qu'il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il ait pu aller si loi sans toi,** rit Lancelot.

Alors Merlin nous raconte et c'était beaucoup. Je pourrais tous les énumérer mais ça prendrait trop de temps, il aurait dû être chevalier, il était aussi courageux et brave que je l'étais. Bien qu'il y ait des passages qu'il gardait pour lui, quand on parle de certaine chose qu'il a laissée un peu, comme à propos du dragon qui s'est échappé et la découverte de Balinor. Il y avait aussi des choses qu'il semblait vouloir dire mais il s'abstient ensuite. A la fin de ses récits, moi et Lancelot semblait choqué. Il était plus puissant que je ne le pensais, mais aussi extrêmement fidèle à Arthur.

- **Je ne peux pas croire ça,** Lancelot secoue sa tête. **Et dire qu'Arthur ne le sait même pas.**

-** En parlant d'Arthur, où est-il ?** Je demande en regardant autour.

Pendant que nous parlions, c'est devenu sombre, mais Arthur n'était toujours pas en vue. Enfin, se décidant à se séparer et à chercher le prince, nous nous sommes mis en route autour de la petite île. J'avais à peine fais quelque pas que Merlin me rappelle.

- **Je l'ais trouvé !** Cri Merlin.

Je cours et m'arrête à côté de Merlin et Lancelot. Arthur était au sol inconscient, il avait une méchante entaille sur la tête.

- **Il semblerait que nous allons devoir rester ici pour longtemps,** soupire Lancelot.

- **Il semblerait plus qu'il y a quelqu'un qui essaye de nous garder sur cette île,** je dis.

-** Nimueh,** siffle Merlin.

* * *

_**A suivre...  
**_

* * *

_Prochaine publication : Jeudi 27 juin 2013.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

POV de Merlin.

Le fait que quelqu'un essayait visiblement de les garder dans une île magique ne fait rien sur mes nerfs. Chaque son me mettait en alerte tandis que je marchais autour du camp. Gauvain et Lancelot étaient endormis et Arthur était toujours inconscient, il ne s'était pas réveillé une fois depuis que nous l'avons trouvé plus tôt ce soir. C'était mon tour de monter la garde, alors naturellement il y avait des sorts d'alarmes autour du camp.

Qui nous garde ici ? C'était la question, Gauvain et Lancelot étaient convaincus que c'était Nimueh, il y avait quelque chose de pure à propos d'elle, comme si elle avait changé. Je ne pouvais pas décrire ça à Gauvain ou à Lancelot, mais je ne pense pas que la personne (ou les personnes ?) qui nous garde ici soit Nimueh.

Le problème était que, depuis que nous sommes ici, nous n'avons toujours pas revu Nimueh. J'étais tenté d'essayer de la convoquer à moi alors j'aurais découvert si elle nous garde ici alors je l'aurais invité dans le camp et ça aurait pu causer des ennuis. Mon autre choix était d'aller la retrouver mais si je fais ça (et je n'essaie pas d'avoir la grosse tête) tout le monde sera laisser sans protection.

J'arrête d'arpenter et m'assoie près du feu mourant, ramasse un bâton et pique le feu. J'aimerais juste savoir ce qu'il se passe.

- **Tu vas bien, Merlin ?** Lancelot s'assoie à coté de moi, me faisant sursauter.

- **Ouais, je pensais que tu dormais,** je passe une main à travers mes yeux.

- **C'est vrai, mais je me suis réveillé, je vais prendre le tour de garde, vas te reposer un peu,** il fait un geste de la mais vers le lieu de couchage.

- **Je pense que je pourrais, merci Lancelot,** je baille.

POV d'Arthur.

La lumière aveuglante, le visage d'une femme puis le noir total. Où suis-je ? Je ne m'en rappelle pas. Si j'écoute assez vigoureusement, je peux entendre des gens parler de quelque à propos de la magie, mais je ne peux donner un sens à ça. Après un moment, je renonce à écouter et à la place essaye de me réveiller. Les pensées me reviennent, les souvenirs.

Mon corps semble ne pas répondre, ma tête a des martèlements. Pensant que ce n'est rien de nouveau, étant couronné Prince de Camelot, j'ai eu ma part de blessures à la tête. Quelque chose est différent cependant, il y avait quelque chose de plus à ma blessure.

Je ne peux penser qu'a une seule chose derrière elle : Magie.

Gémissant doucement, j'essaye d'ouvrir doucement les yeux, ça marche. Il semble faire nuit, et il semble aussi qu'on soit toujours sur l'île des Fortunés.

Quelqu'un marche vers moi, Merlin ?

- **Sir ? Arthur ? Êtes-vous réveillé ?** Non, pas Merlin. Lancelot.

**- Lancelot ? Que diable s'est-il passé ?** Je demande, m'asseyant et grimaçant en sentant ma tête comme se fendre.

- **Nous ne savons pas, nous vous avons trouvés inconscient, vous dormez depuis un jour maintenant,** dit Lancelot, il m'aide à me relever, réalisant que j'allais me lever seul autrement.

- **Je vais réveiller les autres, ils voudront savoir que vous êtes réveillés,** sourit Lancelot.

Je grogne en réponse et m'assoie près du petit feu, tout semble comme c'était quand j'ai quitté le camp avant d'être blessé.

**- Regardez qui s'est finalement réveillé,** rit Gauvain.

- **Comment va votre tête ?,** demande Merlin.

Merlin s'avance vers là où j'étais assis et vérifia. Finalement, il se recule et déclare que ça semble très bien se guérir.

- **De quoi vous souvenez vous ?** demande Gauvain.

Nous étions tous assis autour du feu maintenant, les premières traces de l'aube apparaissant.

- **Pas grand-chose, je me rappelle d'une lumière aveuglante, puis du visage d'une femme mais après je sens la douleur à ma tête et je me réveille ici,** je fronce les sourcils.

- **Nous pensons que quelqu'un essaye de nous retenir ici,** Lancelot fit un geste autour de lui.

- **Nimueh ?** Je devine.

- **C'était aussi mon idée mais Merlin n'est pas d'accord,** dit Gauvain.

- **Ça ne peut pas être vrai,** se défend Merlin.

- **Si ce n'est pas Nimueh, alors qui est-ce ?** Argumente Lancelot.

Il s'agit évidemment d'une conversation qu'ils ont eu quand j'étais ''endormis''. Je pense à propos de ce qu'ils disent et ma première idée serait de dire Nimueh, mais j'avais confiance en Merlin, pas que je lui aurais dit. Normalement, Merlin finit par avoir raison à propos de ce genre de choses. Frustré, je passe ma main à travers mes cheveux et essaye de me vider ma tête.

- **Bien, depuis combien de temps sommes-nous ici ?** Je demande, interrompant leur discussion.

- **A peu près deux jours et demi,** dit immédiatement Merlin.

- **D'accord, deuxième question, pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait nous garder ici ?** Je demande.

**- Il pourrait avoir quelque chose avec le fait que vous êtes le prince de Camelot,** renifle Gauvain.

- **Bien, à quoi ça servirait de nous coincer ici ?** Je demande contenant mon sourire.

- **Eh bien, l'île des Fortuné est un endroit vraiment magique, c'est l'un des derniers endroits qui détient un lien avec l'Anicienne Religion,** dit Merlin.

- **Comment sais-tu ça ?** Je demande, fixant Merlin.

- **Gaius me l'avait dis quand vous avez été mordu par la bête glatissante,** Merlin semblait mal à l'aise.

- **Qu'est-ce que ça à avoir avec l'Ancienne Religion ?** J'étais confus j'avais encore une légère cicatrice de cette morsure.

- **La bête glatissante est une créature de l'Ancienne Religion.** Il semblait encore plus mal à l'aise.

- **De toute façon, pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait nous gardait dans un endroit de l'Ancienne Religion ?** Intervient Lancelot.

- **Voulez vous vraiment revenir sur tout ça prince Arthur ?** Soupire Gauvain.

- **Bien, qui pourrait nous garder ici ?** Je demande, en énumérant mentalement tout le monde.

- **Nimueh ?** dit Lancelot.

Merlin soupire et se frotte les yeux.

- **Je ne pense pas que ce soit elle,** Soupire-t-il.

- **Pourquoi ne pas simplement lui demander ?** dit Gauvain, pointant derrière moi.

Je me retourne pour trouver Nimueh qui se tenait devant le camp avec une expression confuse sur son visage.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

_Prochaine publication : Mardi 2 juillet 2013.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapitre 7_**

POV de Merlin.

Ma magie vibrait en guise d'avertissement, Nimueh posa ses mains sur le bouclier de protection mais elle semblait être incapable d'aller plus loin. Elle envoyait sa magie vers mon bouclier.

- **Que veux-tu Nimueh ?** demande Arthur.

- **Laisse-moi entrer Emrys. Je jure que ce n'est pas moi qui vous garde ici,** dit-elle en ignorant Arthur, me regardant plutôt.

- **Comment peut-on savoir si on peut te faire confiance ?** demande Gauvain.

- **Je peux vous amener la personne qui vous garde vraiment ici, et vous avez besoin de réponses,** dit-elle.

- **Montre-nous,** exige Arthur.

Nimueh se détourne de moi pour regarder Arthur. Sans rompre le contact visuel avec lui, elle fait un geste de la main en cercle dans les airs et se recula. Soudainement, il y eut un flash et une jeune fille apparut devant Nimueh.

Il semble que l'Ancienne Religion ait donnait plus de pouvoirs à Nimueh. Elle n'avait pas autant de puissance avant.

- **Elle ? C'est juste une petite fille !** s'exclame Arthur.

Je soupire à cela, ce n'était évidemment pas une fille normal : il y a une aura magique qui l'entoure. Elle doit surement avoir sept ans, avec de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux marron qui étaient étrangement familier, mais rempli de haine.

- _**Je ne peux rien faire de plus, étant une Prêtresse, j'ai fait tout ce que l'Ancienne Religion ne me laisse pas faire, c'est comme tu veux maintenant, Emrys, de garder ton destin en vie,**_annonce Nimueh dans ma tête, des regrets dans sa voix, avant de disparaître.

- **Qui es-tu ?** demande Lancelot, regardant la fille.

- **Suis-je parti si longtemps que vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? Si je me souviens bien, vous étiez là à me regarder mourir,** dit la petite fille.

Sa voix était jeune, mais il n'y avait aucune innocence enfantine dans celle-ci. En fait, il m'était impossible de pas la reconnaître.

- **Tu es morte, comment est-ce possible ? **Je demande.

- **Nimueh est revenu, même si elle est plus libre… du moins pour l'instant**, sourit-elle méchamment.

- **Qui est-ce ? Qui est-elle ?** demande Gauvain.

- **C'est Morgause,** dis-je d'une voix d'outre tombe.

POV d'Arthur.

- **Morgause ? Mais je pensais qu'elle était morte,** je dis.

- **D'accord, je conçois que vous soyez tous confus à propos du fait qu'elle soit en vie et qu'elle ait sept ans, mais ne devrions-nous pas nous concentrer sur le pourquoi elle nous veut ici ? Personnellement, je pense que c'est plus important,** interrompit Gauvain.

- **Pourquoi nous veux-tu ici ?** demande Lancelot.

-_**Newid i mi am ddim**__**,**__ dit-elle. _

- **Il ne s'est rien passé,** je regarde prudemment autour de moi.

- **Ce n'est pas un sort mais une magie puissante,** dit Merlin.

- **Tu en sais trop Merlin**, Morgause fronce les sourcils.

Elle s'éloigne prudemment du camp, je sens sa vérification où le bouclier était, s'assurant que ce n'était pas derrière elle avant de faire un mouvement compliqué qui était trop rapide pour moi à comprendre. Un instant plus tard, elle était partie.

Je me retourne pour regarder Merlin, seulement pour le trouver en train d'arpenter tout autour du camp, étant incroyablement inquiet.

- **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi nous veut-elle ici ?** Je demande, en regardant les pas de Merlin.

-_**Newid i mi am ddim**_ **est une puissante magie venant de l'Ancienne Religion, ou plus important encore, de l'île des Fortunés. Il prétend que tout sorcier ramener à la vie par quelqu'un du même sang doit recommencer la vie à l'âge de sept ans, pour renaître à la magie. Mais il y a un hic, si l'âme du sorcier n'est pas pur, ils sont maudits à vivre sur l'île des Fortunés pendant une semaine, si **_**Cyfnewid mi rhad ac am ddim**_** n'est pas jeté alors ils mourront à la fin de la semaine. **_**Cyfnewid mi rhad ac am ddim**_** est un sort puissant, si le sorcier piégé peut en trouver un autre pour prendre sa place alors l'autre personne est tué et le sorcier sera libre,** explique Merlin.

- **Pourquoi l'Ancienne Religion voudrait faire revenir les sorciers à l'âge de sept ans ?** Je demande.

- **Le sept est un des chiffres les plus puissants, en fait, il faut sept coups au corps pour échanger la place avec le sorcier,** explique Merlin.

- **Des coups au corps ?** répète Gauvain.

- **Des coups de douleurs,** dit Merlin.

- **De toute façon, pourquoi Morgause ne jette-elle pas le sort maintenant ?** Je demande.

- **Pour que le **_**Cyfnewid mi rhad ac am ddim**_** puisse marcher, la personne qui a prit la place du sorcier doit rester sur l'île des Fortunés pendant trois jours. Après quoi, le sorcier est libre de jeter le sort n'importe quand avant que la semaine soit fini**, finit Merlin.

POV de Lancelot.

Une fois que Merlin eut finit d'expliquer, je commence à compter depuis combien de temps nous sommes là. Même si je sais déjà qu'aujourd'hui est notre troisième jours sur l'île des Fortunés.

- **Nous devons partir de cette île,** je dis.

- **Ce n'est pas grave, nous sommes là depuis trop longtemps, le personne qu'elle a choisit pour la remplacer n'est pas en mesure de partir, et je suis prêt à parier qu'il y a un sort pour nous empêcher de partir. Elle voudra se venger une fois qu'elle sera libre,** murmura Merlin.

Le message sous entendu était que Merlin ne pouvait briser le sort de Morgause, elle était trop puissante, ou du moins la magie qu'elle utilise l'est.

- **Vous savez, cet endroit a besoin d'un nouveau nom l'île des Damnés, ou l'île des Effrayants-Pouvoirs-Magiques-Qui-Peut-être-Bon-Ou- Mauvais-Mais-Qui-Essaye-De-Nous-Tuer,** dit Gauvain en essayant de faire la conversation.

- **La dernière est un peu trop longue,** je grogne.

- **Comment peut-on arrêter Morgause ?** demande Arthur en nous ignorant.

- **Si nous la tuons avant qu'elle ne complète le sort, alors elle mourra à nouveau, mais cette fois, il n'y aura rien qui pourra le faire revenir,** dit Merlin.

- **Bon plan, allons-y,** Arthur commence à ramasser son épée et à remballer le camp.

- **Ne devrions-nous pas établir un plan avant ?** Je demande.

- **Pas le temps, Morgause peut, c'est le plus probable, jeter le sort,** souligne Arthur.

Nous rangeons le camp silencieusement avant de partir. Je vois Merlin murmurer quelque chose et ses yeux se dorer.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

_Prochaine publication : Jeudi 4 juillet.  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapitre 8_**

POV de Merlin.

- **Savez vous où vous allez ?** demande Gauvain.

- **Trouver Morgause,** dit sèchement Arthur.

- **Pour tous ce que nous savons, nous pouvons être sur le mauvais chemin,** souligne Lancelot.

- **Nous sommes sur le bon chemin,** je dis.

Un courant magique guide ce chemin, un sort a été jeté pour que la magie soit cachée mais j'ai, de toute façon, réussi à la trouver.

Gauvain frissonne et se tourne vers moi.

- **Six,** halète-il.

- **Six quoi ?** demande Lancelot.

J'ai un pressentiment à propos de ce qu'il veut dire, mais j'espère que ce soit autre chose.

- **Six autres coup et je meurs,** dit Gauvain.

Arthur jure.

- **Nous devons la trouver ! **Cri-t-il.

- **Savais pas que vous vous en souciez,** dit Gauvain.

- **Ce n'est pas le cas, il inquiet sur ce qu'il va se passer une fois que tu seras mort,** dit Lancelot.

- **Cela me fait sentir beaucoup mieux,** il fait la moue, mais la gâche en roulant des yeux.

- **Allez, nous devons continuer,** je me mets à marcher en direction de la magie, ne me préoccupant pas du fait que les autres me suivent ou pas.

POV de Gauvain.

Nous suivons Merlin, je pensais qu'Arthur se plaindrait sur le fait de suivre son serviteur, mais c'est comme s'il faisait confiance à Merlin pour connaître la direction.

- **Cinq,** j'halète, tandis qu'un autre coup me parcoure.

J'espérais que la douleur diminuerait tandis que les coups continuaient, mais au lieu de ça, c'était encore plus douloureux. Quel bonheur.

- **Tu vas bien ?** demande Lancelot.

- **J'irais mieux quand Morgause aura disparu,** je murmure.

- **Regarde le bon côté des choses, si nous ne la tuons pas, tu n'auras plus à faire d'entrainements avec Arthur quand elle sera libre,** dit Lancelot.

- **Rappelle-moi de te hanter si quelque chose va mal,** je ris.

Il marque un point cependant, si Morgause gagne, Arthur sera en colère et les entraînements seront plus brutaux.

- **Quatre,** je frissonne.

- **Ils arrivent de plus en plus fréquemment,** note Arthur, alarmé.

- **Elle sait que nous arrivons, elle essaye de jeter le sort plus vite possible,** Merlin semble plus inquiet.

Nous marchons en silence, tout le monde me regardant.

Par la suite cependant, nous la trouvons, elle était dans l'une des salles du château en ruine. En regardant, elle était déjà à mi-chemin dans le sort. Il y avait un cercle rouge qui l'entourait, mais il n'était pas fini.

Quand elle nous vit, elle dit quelque chose et un coup plus pire me parcoure.

- **Deux,** je soupire.

Il était inutile de leur dire quand c'était évident, -je me suis effondré- mais juste au cas où.

- **Vous ne pourrez pas m'arrêter !** Cri Morgause, sa voix était épouvantable de la folie mélangée avec une voix d'enfant.

POV d'Arthur.

- **Est-ce que quelqu'un l'a déjà poignardée ?** demande Gauvain de sa place au sol, complètement calme en dépit du fait que si tout irait mal, il serait le premier à mourir.

- Permettez-moi**,** je dis.

Marchant au pas de course, je saute dans le cercle non fini de Morgause.

- **Tu ne vas pas tuer un innocent enfant, n'est-ce pas ?** demande Morgause, laissant une note enfantine dans sa voix.

Merlin m'a prévenu que cela pouvait arriver, qu'elle joue avec ma conscience.

Sans hésitation, je plonge l'épée dans son ventre, au même endroit où sa sœur avait frappé Merlin, c'était juste puisque Merlin était comme mon frère –même si je ne lui aie jamais dis cela.

Cependant, contrairement à Merlin, Morgause ne pourra pas récupérer de cette blessure, je ne lui donnerais pas cette chance. Pour Merlin, pour Gauvain et pour mon royaume, je tire sur l'épée, la tournant légèrement pour m'assurer qu'elle mourra.

Une fois l'épée ressorti, Morgause lève les yeux vers moi, sa forme ne cessant de changer, de celle d'un enfant à son corps d'adulte d'avant qu'elle ne meure la première fois.

- **T…tu es le f…fils de ton p…père,** murmure-t-elle, la lumière quittant ses yeux.

- **Elle est morte,** je dis sans émotion.

POV de Merlin.

- **En fait, elle meurt encore,** souligne Lancelot.

- **Après tout ça, et c'est fini si vite,** Gauvain soupire.

- **Tu espérais un combat ?** demande Arthur.

Il semble que les derniers mots de Morgause a eut l'effet contraire sur Arthur à ce qu'elle avait espéré, au lieu d'être bouleversé, il avait l'air fier.

- **Eh bien, peut-être pas un combat, mais quelque chose de plus excitant,** dit Gauvain.

Nous avons ri de lui.

POV de Lancelot.

Enfin sur le chemin du retour vers Camelot. Nous sommes facilement partis de l'île des Fortunés, mais personne ne voulait y retourner de sitôt. Nimueh ne s'est pas montrée, face à la réalité que nous rentrons à la maison, personne ne s'en souciait.

- **Nous avons encore à nous soucier de Morgane. Ce sera encore pire quand elle découvrira que Morgause est encore morte,** je dis à Arthur.

Merlin et Gauvain étaient en train de monter le camp pour la dernière fois avant que nous atteignons Camelot.

- **Je sais. Comment peut-elle devenir si mauvaise ?** demande Arthur, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à une réponse.

- **C'est une sorcière,** dis-je, j'étais curieux de savoir ce qu'il pense de la magie.

- **Cependant toute magie n'est pas mauvaise,** dit-il.

Je vois ses yeux lancer un regard bref à Merlin. Il semble que Gauvain ne soit pas le seul qui ait écouté moi et Merlin parler.

_Gardez le secret de la magie. _

* * *

_Eh oui, c'est la fin :)  
_

_Cependant, il devait y avoir une suite (qui s'appelle Mistress of power) mais l'auteur ne l'a pas finit. Du coup, je ne la traduirai pas. Désolé pour ceux qui voulait une suite. _

_J'espère quand que cette histoire vous a plus. :)_


End file.
